


Shine On You Crazy Diamond

by malicecharity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Pink Floyd's "Shine On You Crazy Diamond", Spoilers for Nov 16 War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicecharity/pseuds/malicecharity
Summary: Wilbur's funeral is a bleak affair.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Shine On You Crazy Diamond

Wilbur’s funeral is a bleak affair.

Much of the original ground of L’Manberg is destroyed (by the hand of the man being mourned, though that goes unacknowledged for now), and thus the group has a difficult time picking a place for him to be buried. Tommy originally looked to the camarvan, the place where they had all come together for the first time, but he had forgotten that it too was blown up in all the carnage; even the poor remains from the explosion of the original war were unsalvageable. Fundy suggests under the flag, but remembers how the colors he burnt in that spot belonged to his father, and so the flag is deemed unsuitable as well. 

Finally it is agreed upon that Wilbur should be buried next to the L’Mantree, the last sacred remainder of his love and his land. President Tubbo declares that before any work is done building New L’Manberg, Wilbur’s funeral must be held, and so as the morning light dawns on the wreckage left from yesterday the survivors gather to honor the man who brought it upon them. 

Phil is the one to carry Wilbur’s body from where he had left him the day before. His eyes, which were screwed shut with gratitude as he died, fall open briefly as his head falls back limply. Phil gently tilts Wilbur’s head back up, catching a glimpse of the emptiness in his pupils before his eyelids shut once more; he is stricken with the memory of Wilbur’s eyes shining so strongly like the sun in his youth. They’re more like black holes now. 

Ever so carefully, Phil makes his way across the crater Wilbur left, finally approaching the group where they wait at the tree. Fundy has dug the grave, and his fur is caked with the dirt; he doesn’t seem to care. Tommy and Tubbo stand tall, trying to be the leaders they’ve suddenly had to become, but as Phil comes closer he can see their resolve falter. Niki shakes with sobs, leaning into Eret’s shoulder; they take off their glasses and wipe away their tears, shaken. Sapnap is there holding Karl’s hand; Quackity is hunched over, wiping at his eyes; Badboyhalo and Skeppy watch, melancholic; Sam puts a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder but can’t draw his eyes away from Phil and Wilbur. Over on the hill, a few silhouettes watch the proceedings, their faces obscured by the sun rising behind them. 

Phil steps into the grave and gently lowers Wilbur, and then steps out, leaving his son there. Silence reigns for a few minutes--how do you know what to say, when someone so beloved becomes a stranger? When your leader becomes a raver, a seer of visions, a miner for truth and delusion? When your hero becomes a ghost? 

After everything, Eret is the first to speak. She steps forward, glasses dangling from her hand, and very gently says, “I’m sorry, Will.” Carefully he folds the glasses and lays them in the grave. 

Fundy, tears streaming down his face, places his flag in the grave too, and whispers something to Wilbur too quiet for anyone except a ghost to hear. Quackity wraps an arm around his shoulder when he retreats from the grave. 

Phil has little to his name, little to give to Wilbur except the last thing Wilbur gave to him. He draws his bloodied sword and lays it carefully beside Wilbur, then wipes his eyes and speaks. “I wish I had known, Wilbur, what was happening to you. It didn’t need to end this way. You were--are--my son. I just wish you didn’t feel the need to martyr yourself. But I’m still proud of you and the nation you built, the people you brought together. Most of all, I wish I had told you that before--before you--” Phil cuts himself off, shuddering with unsteady breaths, and turns away. 

Tubbo steps forward, eyes downcast and shoulders sagging. Tears stream down his face, but he straightens, attempts to be the president Wilbur wanted him to be. “You--you gave me so much, Wilbur, you gave me a home and friends and something to fight for. And I know in the end you tried to tear it all down, but--it didn’t matter, it wasn’t important, because you didn’t try to destroy what L’Manberg really is. The land isn’t L’Manberg; it’s the people, and we’re still here. You brought us together, Will, and that’s all that matters in the end. It won’t be the same without you--nothing’s gonna be the same--but we’ll make you proud, I hope, I’ll make you proud.” He kneels down and leaves a book, written in Wilbur’s handwriting, the names of all his friends signed in the front, tears dotting the cover. 

Finally Tommy speaks. “I don’t know where you went, Will, I just don’t. I can’t understand what happened to you or why you felt so scared and angry. I thought we--I thought it was you and I, against the world, and that was enough. But I forgive you. I’m very cross with you, but I forgive you. Really, I just hope that--well, I hope one day I can be like you. Before you went crazy, preferably,” Tommy cracks a small smile at this, but his eyes become serious again. “Maybe I could be like you if I just automatically added all sorts of layers and qualities and shit that you had and I didn’t, if I did some hacks or something, but I don’t think I can. I’m gonna try, though, I’m gonna try to be like you, and I’m never gonna forget the victories we had, no matter how far away those memories become. I’ll never forget _you_ , Will, and I--” Tommy’s voice breaks and he tries to keep his shoulders from shaking, but the tears come anyway. Still, he wipes his face and smiles, looking at Wilbur. “--I wish you knew your life was more important than any of these stupid wars. Here, I’ll prove it to you,” Tommy exclaims, and pulls his disc out of his backpack, the only one he has left. He crouches, puts it in Wilbur’s hand and then hangs his head, sighing shakily, before standing again. “See? I gave up my discs for you once, and I did it again. So uh, just enjoy mellohi in the afterlife for me, yeah? You deserve it, you crazy, stupid, _awesome_ big man.” With that, Tommy turns and walks away, and doesn’t stop walking. 

Tubbo and Quackity follow; the rest stay behind, and begin to cover Wilbur’s grave. The sun is risen on a new day in L’Manberg, and though the land and the people bleed, they’re ready to start anew. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the song "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd, from the album "Wish You Were Here". It's my favorite album and as I listened to it today I realized it reminded me a lot of Wilbur, as the album is about a dear friend who struggles with mental illness and has 'gone mad'. Here's the lyrics:
> 
> Remember when you were young?  
> You shone like the sun.  
> Shine on, you crazy diamond  
> Now there's a look in your eyes  
> Like black holes in the sky  
> Shine on, you crazy diamond  
> You were caught in the crossfire  
> Of childhood and stardom,  
> Blown on the steel breeze  
> Come on you target  
> for faraway laughter;  
> Come on you stranger, you legend,  
> You martyr, and shine
> 
> You reached for the secret  
> too soon  
> You cried for the moon  
> Shine on, you crazy diamond  
> Threatened by shadows at night  
> And exposed in the light  
> Shine on, you crazy diamond  
> Well, you wore out your welcome  
> With random precision  
> Rode on the steel breeze  
> Come on you raver, you seer of visions;  
> Come on you painter, you piper,  
> You prisoner, and shine
> 
> Nobody knows where you are,  
> How near or how far  
> Shine on, you crazy diamond  
> Pile on many  
> more layers  
> And I'll be joining you there  
> Shine on, you crazy diamond  
> And we'll bask in the shadow  
> Of yesterday's triumph  
> And sail on the steel breeze  
> Come on you boy child, you winner and loser,  
> Come on you miner for truth and delusion,  
> And shine.
> 
> Anyways, I just wrote this because I had too many feelings I needed to get out and am currently trying to procrastinate a really important paper that's due in twelve hours. I wrote this in like an hour and haven't even bothered to proofread, I just needed to get this out of my system lol. It didn't really turn out as I expected but also I didn't have any plan, I just sat down and improvised so I can't really be mad. Hope somebody benefits from this besides me !


End file.
